Question: Solve the equation. $9a = 81$ $a =\,$
Solution: Divide both sides by $9$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{9a}}{9}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{81}}{9}} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{\cancel{9}a}{\cancel{9}} = \dfrac{81}{9}$ $a =9$